Talk:Jimmy Rex/@comment-27517770-20170312062302/@comment-26907145-20170312094057
Here I come, rougher than Knuckles The best of them, tougher than Knuckles You can call me Knuckles, unlike Knuckles I don't chuckle I'd rather flex my Knuckles I'm hard as Knuckles, it ain't hard to chuckle I break 'em down whether they're Knuckles or Knuckles Unlike Knuckles I'm independent since my first chuckle First Knuckles, feel the Knuckles, than the Knuckle chuckle Born on an island in the Knuckles The cum of Knuckles flows inside me My doo-doo flows streaking blood - Cleanse yourself. - No. ...uhhh...shiiit...rock...yeah.. I will be the one to set your Knuckles free, true Cleanse yourself of them cum stains that's in you Streaking doo-doo, loud sounds (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA) Are the elements that keep me cucking I am fucking my own ancestors Nothing's gonna stand in my way NoooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooo~ I will be the one to set your Knuckles free, true Cleanse yourself of them evil Knuckles that's in you CHORUS Won't be Knuckles I'll stand up to all the Knuckles and Knuckles Just believe in Knuckles, won't rely on Knuckles Get this power to wipe out the doodoo and blood This is Knuckles, gonna fight for Nico Nico Nii (Nico Nico Nii~) Here I come, rougher than the rest of them The best of them, tougher than leather You can call me Sonic, unlike Knuckles I don't flex my muscles I'd rather chuckle I'm hard as Sonic, it ain't hard to Sonic I break 'em down whether they're Sonic or Knuckles Unlike Knuckles I'm Sonic since my first breath First Sonic, then Sonic, then Sonic, then Sonic I have no ass (woah) Don't approve of him, but gotta fuck him This Sonic fucking has a purpose This cum flows in Sonic's rugged ass (Right on!) I will be the one who cucked your heart free, true Cucked yourself of evil spirits that cuck in you CHORUS Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the penis fucking Just believe in Knuckles, won't piss blood on others Freedom will be waiting when the Sonic series dies This is my planet, I shall not stand up to all the pain and turmoil and havoc and anarchy and freedom and serenity and streaking lights, loud sounds and instincts and blood and piss and cum and doodoo and Knuckles Todokete Setsunasa ni wa namae o tsukeyou ka “Knuckles halation” Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni Kuyashii kedo sukitte junjou Binetsu no naka tameratte mo dame da ne Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei ma mo naku Start!! Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored This is my planet, I shall not surrender The new porcupine on the Knuckles with the Knuckles Out the Knuckles with the rugged Knuckles Cuck, cuck, it's Cuckles, the knuckle thrower Independent cuckold, magical cuckolder Give you the Knuckles shoulder My cock goes through boulders, that's why I flex my boner I'm hard as nails, I don't need a posse I get it on by myself, adversaries get cum Oh no Ruff ruff, ruff ruff, I'm a dog Ruff ruff, ruff ruff﻿